Centrifugal compressors are used in turbine machines such as gas turbine engines to provide high pressure working fluid to a combustor. In some turbine machines, centrifugal compressors are used as the final stage in a multi-stage high-pressure gas generator.
FIG. 1 is a schematic and sectional view of a centrifugal compressor system 100 in a gas turbine engine. One of a plurality of centrifugal compressor blades 112 is illustrated. As blade 112 rotates, it receives working fluid at a first pressure and ejects working fluid at a second pressure which is higher than first pressure. The radially-outward surface of each of the plurality of compressor blades 112 comprises a compressor blade tip 113.
An annular shroud 120 encases the plurality of blades 112 of the impeller. The gap between a radially inner surface 122 of shroud 120 and the impeller blade tips 113 is the blade tip clearance 140 or clearance gap. Shroud 120 may be coupled to a portion of the engine casing 131 directly or via a first mounting flange 133 and second mounting flange 135.
Gas turbine engines having centrifugal compressor systems 100 such as that illustrated in FIG. 1 typically have a blade tip clearance 140 between the blade tips 113 and the shroud 120 set such that a rub between the blade tips 113 and the shroud 120 will not occur at the operating conditions that cause the highest clearance closure. A rub is any impingement of the blade tips 113 on the shroud 120. However, setting the blade tip clearance 140 to avoid blade 112 impingement on the shroud 120 during the highest clearance closure transient may result in a less efficient centrifugal compressor because working fluid is able to flow between the blades 112 and shroud 120 thus bypassing the blades 112 by flowing through gap 140. This working fluid constitutes leakage. In the centrifugal compressor system 100 of FIG. 1, blade tip clearances 140 cannot be adjusted because shroud 120 is rigidly mounted to the engine casing 131.
It is known in the art to dynamically change blade tip clearance 140 to reduce leakage of a working fluid around the blade tips 113. Several actuation systems for adjusting blade tip clearance 140 during engine operation have been developed. These systems often include complicated linkages, contribute significant weight, and/or require a significant amount of power to operate. Thus, there continues to be a demand for advancements in blade clearance technology to minimize blade tip clearance 140 while avoiding rubs.
The present application discloses one or more of the features recited in the appended claims and/or the following features which, alone or in any combination, may comprise patentable subject matter.